


Selfishness

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian decides to be truly selfish.





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Everyone says I'm an asshole, a prick, an arrogant bastard who thinks only of himself. And yet everyone keeps expecting me to let him go, for his own good, of course.

 

Even Lindsay thinks that he might be better off without me, Deb thinks I will hurt him again and Michael just wants him to disappear. His parents are even worse, Jennifer wants him to find someone more 'appropriate', of course, what the bitch means is that he should find someone younger. His asshole of a father wishes to see me dead and for him to stop being who he is. 

 

Well, fuck all of them. Why should I give up the only thing that makes me feel truly alive? Why should I push him away again, if I like having him near me? 

 

I am a selfish motherfucker so I won't let him go. I was stupid enough to do that once, stupid enough to believe that all the people around us were right and that I should let him go. Well, that turned out to be a fucking disaster. He only ended being hurt by the fiddler when he realized that all his pretty words were worth shit and I hated being without him, hated to see him with the fucker who stole him from me.

So it really is better for him to stay with me, I'll never lie to him and I'll always be there for him, no matter what. 

 

Being with him feels too fucking good so I don't plan to push him away ever again. I'll just have to learn how to deal with all this couples stuff and treat him better than I did before. I can even do some ridiculously romantic things for him every now and then. He'd love that and if I can make him happy he'll never want to leave me again.

 

But I won't do this just for him. I'll do it because I am a self-centered prick who thinks only of what's best for him and I have no doubt that Justin is the best thing for me.


End file.
